Wolf Down
by Hunter Crate
Summary: AU A question is asked. Will the secret be revealed or will it remained hidden in the depths. What will Seto do if he found out the truth? SJSetoJou Better than it sounds. Updated: Ch. 5 revised!
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

Vyzre: Here we go. The beginning of my first story ever!!

Vyzre: Ummmm...the 'O' stand for a point of view change, '-O-' means POV and setting change, and '-' stands for setting as of right now.

Darse: Confusing, isn't it?

Vyzre: Oh, shush Darse!! Who is writing this!?!

Darse: You are. –he said nervously-

Jou: Would ya both shut ya yaps so the story can start!?!

Vyzre and Darse: .......

Jou: Tha's betta.

Title: Wolf Down

Summary: AU What if Seto was a hunter of sorts, and Jou was part wolf? (sj)

Pairings: Isn't it obvious! There will be another coupling, but nothing to do with Joey or Seto!! So you guys are just going to have to wait it out!! MWAHAHAHA!! Sorry, got carried away. (P.S. - the characters are sometimes OOC.)

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or its characters.....

"speech"- regular talking

'speech'- thoughts

-speech—animals talking (only in the story it is)

Wolf Down Ch. 1: The Beginning by Vyzre (aka CrossH.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba, an infamous hunter known for his skills in catching mystical wild beast and his fortunes. Rumor had it that he was the best and no animal could outsmart him, no matter how intelligent. He had to be the best of course knowing him. He hunted for other business men and for precious fur to those here in the cold region. Seto hunted to know the creatures in the land as well as trying to gain a trustworthy companion to accompany him. He was curious on a rumor going about a strange creature lurking in the forest and decided to look into the subject himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seto searched through Dark Eye Forest. It was winter, but that is not the point; it was snowing practically all the time in this forest. Word was that there was spotted a large golden wolf like creature in this forest. No one has seen it up close so the description might have been off in the report. He wanted to see whatever it was with his own eyes, no matter the predicament that it would cause.

The Mayor of Drake (Darse: You could of come up with something better that that. Vyzre: Leave me alone.... Couldn't think of anything else so shush. ) had restricted entry to the forest until further notice because of brutally torn up bodies found there and with the resent discovery of this creature didn't help either. The mayor believed that creature had killed those people when it could have been something else entirely. He planned to capture the creature to get status on what it was, its intellect, and if there was only one or not. He did not plan to shut it but if it was necessary to slow this creature down he would.

He was about in the middle of the Dark Eyed Forest now. It was not night out yet but it was still hard to see since the trees and vines covered most of the upper level of the forest so the sunlight was in the forest but not deadly brightening the area around him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO# Gold (temporary name) POV #OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was at my favorite spot in the bright sunlight in the field close in the middle of the forest. 'Bathing in the sun,' I thought with a relaxed sigh as my golden fur shifted from the wind. I tense; there are foots steps heading this way. I hurriedly ran to hide near the clearing in the bushes of the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO# End of Gold POV #OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seto eventually reached an open field in the forest that had a beautiful lake in the middle of the field and by it was an old willow tree. Sunlight entered the field without a problem. The willow trees branches reached far out into the water of the lake while the lake glistened with the sunlight. It truly was an amazing sight. Suddenly, he heard a crack from a branch to his right and saw a flash of gold. 'It's going to get away if I don't hurry,' Seto thought. He hurriedly pointed his gun and fired. Hearing a howl of pain assumedly from the creature, he took of in that direction to check out the damage he probably did and to see if he could see this creature with his own eyes instead of a description that probably had no clue what it was talking about.

When he reached the area he had fired at, he saw the blood spatters on the snow. 'That's odd there are no tracks or prints, only blood. What is this thing? ' he asked himself. Seto started out in a jog following the blood, when he stopped quickly when the blood just was not there anymore. 'Shit and I was so close!!' He knew he wouldn't' get anywhere by continuing on, so he turned around and slowly walked home.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O# Unknown (Just Guess) #O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Camouflaged by the whiteness around me, I sat on the snow covered ground watching my prey. My prey, a white hare, was nibbling on the frosty grass, not paying attention to its surroundings. I was ready to pounce the thing when a gunshot and an urgent howl sounded, startling my prey which ran off in the opposite direction.

'What the heck did he get himself into this time,' I thought as I took off at top speed. I can hear my companion running this way. As the golden wolf reaches me, it collapsed-You are such a baka! I swear; you made my meal run!!- I growled out at him. 'Hmm, someone is coming.' I moved my ears looking from where the sound was coming from. –Crap! Someone is following you- Iscreeched. He nodded his head. –Hurry, on my back- The golden wolf did as commanded. I ran from the area hoping to not leave any tracks to us. I stopped after about a half a mile and off course. Instead of running in the opposite direction, I went right and turned toward downwards because my golden friend here lives in this direction, but I cannot take him the full way for reasons only known to me. –Jou, I am not carrying you all the way to your den, so I will leave you about one fourth of a mile from it- I huffed out. I felt him nod his head on my back as I continued on. –We're here. Get off! - I growled obviously not in the mood for this. –Alright, alright, I'm off. Happy? - He questioned. –Actually, yes- I answered roughly. – Don't die on me for letting you off hear; you got it- I said. – Yeah, like ya would care. I'm goin'- He replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jou headed away from the area that his friend had dropped him off. –He can be such a grouch sometimes- He muttered to himself. Jou's wound from the bullet was hurting badly. He could barely walk using his left front leg. The bullet was in his upper arm on his left side and it hurt like hell. He was a few yards from his den when he heard a roar and a yelp of a cub coming in the direction to his left. 'Why was there only a saying for a cat?' Trying to satisfy his curiosity, he jogged in the direction of the noise.

-Oh Crap- Jou thought. There was a grizzly bear attacking what he thought was a young wolf cub. The grizzly dived for the cub, but the black cub jumped back, dodging the assault. –I hope; I don't regret this later. – Jou mutters lightly under his breath. Jou ran at the bear at full speed and dived for the neck of the bear. Successfully, clamping his teeth into the bear's back neck, Jou twisted the flesh in his mouth. While the bear was distracted, the young black cub ran from the scene and to bring help for the wolf who was wrestling the grizzly bear. The bear was furious; it wiped it claws around its back trying to get the damn wolf off. After several attempts, the bear swipes the golden wolf from his back. When Jou landed on the ground with sever cuts on his body, he jumped right back up and attacked the bear. The bear brought its claw up at the wolf's failed attempt to attack it and slashed Jou with its sharp claw along the ribs on Jou's back. The bear slowly crept up to Jou with a glint in its eyes ready for the kill....

TBC..........?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyzre: Well, there is the first chapter of Wolf Down folks. Hope, you like it.

Darse: What's going to happen next? Is Jou killed off that soon!?!

Jou: Listen here, if you kill me off! I will come back and take ya with me!!

Seto: Pup, that's IF she kills you off.

Vyzre: If you want to know if Jou lives through this please review!

Darse: WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!

Vyzre: I'm not telling. So get over it and stop your whimpering!!

Darse: -whimpers- -puppy dog eyes-

Vyzre: No not those....-turns away- Anyways, please review and ignore Darse.

R&R -Thanks for reading. My first time writing anything, so any support is good and welcomed!!


	2. Ch 2 To Close for Comfort

Vyzre: Thanks for the reviews!! The first two by Saelbu and Flame Swordswoman really made my day since I was working on lots of horrible homework and was frustrated like heck. So thanks I'm glad somebody reviewed!!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu – **Thanks, I hope it would catch people's eyes!!

**Flame Swordswoman- **Thanks for the review!! Don't worry, you'll find out next chapter what's up with Joey!! Which I'll try to get up around this week. Hope this update is soon enough!!

Darse: -whispering- Don't go near her on a bad hair day or just a plain _**bad** _day.

Vyzre: I heard that, you!!

Jou: Am I dyin' in this chapter?

Vyzre: Courz not, Jou.....

Seto: Sorry, mutt you're dying.

Vyzre: Eheheh.... I didn't say anything....

Darse: Sure, you didn't.

Vyzre: Shush it Darse!!

Darse: You do know that you didn't get a lot of reviews for the first chapter, don't you?

Vyzre: I said shush!! It has been only about a day so buzz off!!

Darse: Feisty, isn't she? On with the fic!!

Title: Wolf Down

Summary: AU What if Seto was a hunter of sorts, and Jou was part wolf? sj

Pairings: Isn't it obvious! There will be another coupling, but nothing to do with Joey or Seto!! So you guys are just going to have to wait it out!! MWAHAHAHA!! Sorry, got carried away. (P.S. - the characters are sometimes OOC.)

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or its characters.....

"speech"- regular talking

'speech'- thoughts

-speech--animals talking (only in the story it is)

Wolf Down Ch. 2: To Close for Comfort by Vyzre (aka CrossH.)

------------------------------------------------

Last time on Wolf Down:

After several attempts, the bear swipes the golden wolf from his back. When Jou landed on the ground with sever cuts on his body, he jumped right back up and attacked the bear. The bear brought its claw up at the wolf's failed attempt to attack it and slashed Jou with its sharp claw along the ribs on Jou's back. The bear slowly crept up to Jou with a glint in its eyes ready for the kill....

-----------------------------------------------

As the bear slowly crept up to Jou to where there was only half a yard between them. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O# Seto's POV #O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was only about four in the afternoon when a pup came barging into my cabin howling at me to move it. So here I am following the familiar black pup that had rushed me out of my cabin with my gun in hand. The pup attached like something was wrong and kept motioning that he wanted me to follow him. I dashed through the snow keeping up with the young pup. We ran about half a mile from where we had started from. As the pup got closer to his destination, I could heard growls and roars coming from the forest ahead of us. He slowed down and walked slowly into the bushes trying not to make a sound as I followed him.

As I reached to were Moku was, I looked through the trees. There before me is the back of a grizzly bear which looked as if it was crouched over something, as if ready to kill. I quickly pulled up my gun, aimed, and fired at the bear's backside. The bear cried out from the sudden bullet in its flesh. The bear looked directly at me after the shot and turned around running towards me with fury in its eyes.

I quickly fired again, this time hitting the beast's arm, but the bear still kept running at me with blood trickling on the pure white snow. I fired again, aiming for the neck. 'If this shot goes to the target the bear should only last a second before collapsing under its injuries,' I thought to myself. The bullet hit the right target, but the bear was not down yet and it was getting closer than needed be. 'Damn,' There was a flash of black heading towards the bear at my right. 'No... ' I watched as Moku jumped the bear and bit at the already damaged neck. The bear stopped its rampage, distracted by the brave pup, and started clawing at Moku; I brought up my gun and aimed right at the larynx in the beast throat. 'This shot will kill it on the spot.' The sound of the shot echoed through the air as it hit the correct target, missing Moku since he was fighting the bear at the back of the neck.

The bear feel over in an instant which brought Moku tumbling down after the bear fell, losing his balance. "Moku," I shouted and knelt as the young black pup walked towards me with only a few little scratches not that deep. "Good work," I said petting his head.

I got up and looked around there was blood splattered on the innocent snow. Moku pulled on my pant leg, as if asking me silently to follow him. When I gave a nod to him, he knew I was going to follow him and dashed into the bloodiest part in the snowy field. Seeing that I was following him still, he ran into the nearby bushes whose snow had smeared blood on it; he stopped by a figure on the ground and started nudged the figure's shoulder as if to tell them that they were okay.

When I reached the black pup in the bushes, I could make out the figure better and noticed....

TBC..........?

Update fast, ne? We'll see how things run for the next chapter.

Vyzre: Another chappie done and finished. What do you think, should I continue or not?

Darse: Maybe quit while you're ahead?

Jou: No!! How am I supposed to know what happens to me and Seto.

Darse: I don't care right now.

Vyzre: You don't care!?! How bout I have someone replace you, you dolt!?!

Darse: That's okay....I won't say anything like that again. Promise!!

Vyzre: You better! –turns to readers- Sorry, bout that Darse can be dense sometimes.

Review, please!!

Since tomorrow I have to study for exams and do projects with homework on the side, I might updated next week but it will be unlikely especially since the first two reviews encouraged me to type this now.

R&R Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter!!

I recommend those SJ fans out there to read _Turning the Tables _by CityBS (isn't finished) and _The Experiment_ by Ozark the MoonHead II which are both very interesting stories. Some of my favs from the SJ coupling stories, that can be found in my favorites!!


	3. Ch 3 The Awakening

Vyzre: Thanx for the reviews and compliments to the story again!!

**Flame Swordswoman – **Tried to make as long as I could with a good cliffy. (Darse: She's evil putting a cliffy!!) I actually already had it fully written out to a good stopping point, but I read your review and decided 'what the heck, might as well.' So it's longer than intended and it's longer than the last chapter.

Vyzre: I hope I updated soon enough for those readers out there. School sticks right now; I have to start reading a book and start a major grade project this coming week.

Darse: Well, you need to be more educated anyways.

Vyzre: Shush it!! I've been saying that too much lately... Bite your tongue and BEHAVE!!

Jou: Man, I think your fights are worse than me and Seto's fights.

Vyzre: I didn't ask for your opinion!! –curses and fists flying in the background-

Darse: You notice I'm the one not fighting her...-sweat drop- This would make a good picture, I wonder if she'll draw this....Anyways, on with the fic!!

Title: Wolf Down

Summary: AU What if Seto was a hunter of sorts, and Jou was part wolf? (sj)

Pairings: Isn't it obvious! There will be another coupling, but nothing to do with Joey or Seto!! So you guys are just going to have to wait it out!! MWAHAHAHA!! Sorry, got carried away. (P.S. - the characters are sometimes OOC.)

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or its characters.....

"speech"- regular talking

'speech'- thoughts

-speech—animals talking (only in the story it is)

Vyzre: If you didn't remember the 'O' stand for a point of view change, '-O-' means POV and etting change, and '-' stands for setting as of right now. You'll need to know in this chapter, it gets confusing.

Wolf Down Ch. 3: The Awakening by Vyzre (aka CrossH.)

----------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Wolf Down:

I got up and looked around there was blood splattered on the innocent snow. Moku pulled on my pant leg, as if asking me silently to follow him. When I gave a nod to him, he knew I was going to follow him and dashed into the bloodiest part in the snowy field. Seeing that I was following him still, he ran into the nearby bushes whose snow had smeared blood on it; he stopped by a figure on the ground and started nudged the figure's shoulder as if to tell them that they were okay.

When I reached the black pup in the bushes, I could make out the figure better and noticed....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O# Third Person POV#O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O

When Seto reached Moku in the bushes, he could make out the figure on the ground better and noticed that it was a boy around his age. The boy had deep furious cuts from the claws of the bear and his left arm was still bleeding badly. He was only wearing pants which were cut and ragged with the blood from himself and the bear. Moku whined at Seto, begging him to care for the injured boy. "Did he save you from the bear, Moku? Why would someone do that, you look too much like a wolf," he asked himself and Moku. Seto crouched down by the boy and got a closer look at his injures. 'They will need to be stitched,' Seto exclaimed to himself as he examined the blood on the boy's head. Luckily, the boy had no head injures. Moku nudged Seto's leg. "Alright, Moku," Seto replied to the nudge he had received by picked up the bloodied body of the boy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO# Seto's POV #OOOOOOOOOOO

Once we were out of the Dark Eye Forest, the sun shined brightly greeting us. A dull reflection of the sun shined in my eyes, blinding me for two seconds. 'What the?' I looked down in my arms and gasped at the sight; the boy I was carrying, his hair caused the dull reflection. 'Even though he is hurt and covered in blood, he's...,' I stopped right there refusing to hear the rest of that thought. The boy had blonde hair reaching past his shoulders though at the moment it was matted with blood but it still had this nice gleam to it. His lean body contained hidden muscles, but I could still see them as clear as day. He looked about my height and his chest moved in its regular motion indicating the boy was only sleeping. 'I wonder what his eye color is.' I questioned.

As we reached my cabin, Moku ran towards the door and pawed in the code. 'I was wondering how he got in earlier; I'm not going to even bother to ask.' I stepped through the door way as the door closed behind me. I walked after the pup who was leading me to my bedroom since the guest room is a mess right now, and our guest needed a bath anyways and my room had the biggest bathtub.

He nudged my bedroom door open. I quickly walked over to my bed and temporary placed the boy onto my bed while I went to run the water for the bath. I walked into my master bathroom and walked over to the bathtub that was to the right of me. I bent down and turned the handle for the hot water to run.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO# Third POV #OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seto stood up went to his shower which was on the other side of the bathroom. Opening his shower door, he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner along with everything else he needed and brought them near the bathtub. Grabbing two towels and a wash cloth from the rack to the left of the bathroom, he placed them neatly by the sink which was to the right of the bathtub. Seto turned off the water after it was a few inches from the top and the correct temperature.

Walking into the other room, he looked through his dresser and found a white t-shirt and green sweatpants that might fit the boy. He laid the clothes on the king size bed and gently picked up the boy bridal style. (Vyzre: I didn't know what else to call it... Darse: Sure, you didn't.) While discarding the boy's torn up pants to the bathroom floor, he walked to the bathtub. Laying the boy in the bathtub, Seto grabbed the washcloth and soap and washed most of the boy's body with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO# Seto's POV #OOOOOOOOOOOO

After washing the boy, I lathered his blonde hair with shampoo and rinsed it with water; I put conditioner in his hair to help get the blood out. While the conditioner was still in his hair, I grabbed a clean brush from beside me to comb his hair with. After all the blood and tangles were out of his hair, I ran the brush and my hands through his soft hair easily. Rinsing the conditioner out, I drained the bathtub and grabbed a towel so I could dry off the boy. Walking into my bedroom, I dropped the boy onto the bed so I could easily get whatever was in his arm out, stitch it, bandaged that and the cuts, and put the clothes onto him. I found a bullet in his left arm. 'Wonder how he got that and where he got it from.' I muttered in my thoughts reminding myself to ask him when he awakes.

After finding the bullet in his left arm and getting it out first, I stitched his arm and other deep cuts while bandaging them afterwards along with some small cuts around his shoulder blades. While putting the clothes on the blonde haired boy, I looked him up and down. 'He's beautiful.' Ignoring what I just thought, I gently pulled the covers over him after I was finished clothing him. Moku is now by me front paws on the bed with his head on his paws. "He'll be okay, Moku. Don't worry," I told him as I patted his head. I looked back to the boy; unconsciously, running my hands through his beautiful blonde hair. 'I did not just do that,' I told myself with a scowl. 'Don't get close.' Moku stares at me funnily and jumps up on the bed to curl up next to the blonde haired boy. Turning off the lights and cracking the door, I wonder in the back of my mind. 'What did I just get myself into...?'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O# Jou's POV #O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I awoke the next morning with pain shutting through my left arm and through the right side of my torso to my shoulder blades on my back. I whimpered and stayed in my same position figuring that if I moved it would make matters worse. Noticing that I was not freezing meaning I was not outside, I felt what I was laying on; it was a soft material I think it's called silk. The silk covered soft bedding and there was silk around my face. 'Aw, a silk pillow,' I recognized in my thoughts.

Slowly opening my eyes, I closed them again the light was bright. Already knowing some of my surroundings, I opened them again and sat up ignoring the pain. Not recognizing anything, I panicked. 'Stay calm, look before assume,' I told myself. Looking around the room, I noticed almost everything was black or blue. I felt a movement by my leg and quickly looked down. 'It's the black cub from earlier.' I registered and gently petted the cub. 'Now that I see him up close, he doesn't look all wolf.' The cub nuzzled my hand and lazily yawned before blinking up at me with curious light gray eyes. The cub licked my hand before stretching then jumping off the bed. The black cub gave me one last glance before walking out the door. 'That was interesting,' I thought, blinking several times. 'Now where was I; oh, looking at my surroundings.' The wood furniture such as the dresser, bookshelves, nightstands, and doors were all a mix of glossy metallic black and dark blue. (Vyzre: That color doesn't look that bad, I've seen it. Just hope I described it well enough) There were two picture frames on top of the dresser, but I could not tell what they were from where I was. The walls of the room were a dark blue but not like the furniture blue, it was a tad lighter. 'Some obsession with blue I'm guessing.' After distinguishing most of the room, I looked down to what I was laying in. The silk sheets and pillow cases were a rich dark blue, and the cover on top of the silk sheet was black with white stitching.

When I looked up, I gasped there was a painting of a magnificent dragon whose wing span reached beyond the edges to the walls and body length which took up the entire ceiling. The dragon had white scales and deep blue eyes that stared down at me and bore into my soul. 'Whoever did this painting did the strokes perfectly for the scales, and the eyes...their indescribable,' I babbled in my mind. I heard the door opened and quickly turned my head to the intruder of my thoughts. I tensed. 'He can't see me, he can't see me, he can't see me; he'll..,' I repeated in my head until his gaze was fully focused on me. 'No, he'll....' Frighten, I backed up in the bed not caring if my body was screaming against it until I reached the corner where the two walls joined. My body froze, as the intruder.......

TBC......?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I know; I know this chapter was mostly descriptions. Hopefully the next chapter won't be. I don't really know until I write it so we'll find out when I do that. The next update might take me a while...but if school is easy on me and I get enough encouragement, I might have it up around the next weekend or before then. And just to let you guys know this was basically one and a half chapter since Jou's POV was actually the beginning of the next chapter.)

-------------------------------

Vyzre: Not really a cliffy, is it? Oh well, so tell me if you like the chapter. Should I continue? Please, review and tell me!!

Darse: Do you think she is getting anywhere with this story at all?

Vyzre: You need to stop talking out of turn.

Darse: How's that?

Vyzre: -sweat drop-

Jou: Vyzre, ya betta continue!!

Vyzre: If you don't watch it Jou, you'll be staying a wolf the rest of your precious life in this story!?!

Jou: -whimpers-

Seto: You wouldn't dare!?!

Vyzre: Just watch me!!

Darse: Ehehe....Don't mind them!! If you read the story, review, please!!

R&R Thanks for the reviews, readers and reviewers which ever!!

If you haven't read _An Innocent Joke?_ by freewater or _Born to Servitude_ and its coming sequel _Rebirth of the Damned_ by Nuin, I recommend you read them there both done except for the sequel, of course, and SJ stories. And I do this to keep you guys busy until I update if you didn't know; I'm cruel I know. But really they are excellent stories!!


	4. Ch 4 The Question

Vyzre: Happy Halloween!!

Vyzre: Sorry for the delay, school has been a pain!! Thanks for the reviews!! Trust me, they encourage me to write!!

**Flame Swordswoman- **11 pages!! I think I'd die before I could absolutely do that!! I mean maybe when I am use to writing on the computer I might write longer but… man!!

**mandapandabug- **Thanks, glad you both like it!! Always happy for reviews!!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu- **Thanks!!

-

Vyzre: -groans- I took three exams, eight more test stuff and a project due in class all in that one week with a project due the next Monday!!

Darse: Stop your whining!! You made them wait for more than a week pretty much two before updating!!

Vyzre: -groaning-I know, hate to be me!! And I think I'm getting a cold or something of the sort.

Darse: I know isn't it just dandy!!

Vyzre: Anyway, I have holidays coming up in about three weeks, so **_if my plotting is that far_** when the time comes you guys might get three chapters that week for **_that_ **break!!

Darse: She's getting boring so… On with the fic!!

Title: Wolf Down

Summary: AU What if Seto was a hunter of sorts, and Jou was part wolf? (sj)

Pairings: Isn't it obvious! There will be another coupling, but nothing to do with Joey or Seto!! So you guys are just going to have to wait it out!! MWAHAHAHA!! Sorry, got carried away. (P.S. - the characters are OOC more of the time than not.)

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or its characters…..

"speech"- regular talking

'speech'- thoughts

-speech—animals talking (only in the story it is)

Wolf Down Ch. 4: The Question by Vyzre (aka CrossH.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Wolf Down:

When I looked up, I gasped there was a magnificent dragon whose wing span reached beyond the edges to the walls body length which took up the entire ceiling. The dragon had white scales and deep blue eyes that stared down at me. 'Whoever did this painting did the strokes perfectly for the scales and the eyes…their indescribable,' I babbled in my mind. I heard the door opened and quickly turned my head to the intruder of my daydream. I tensed. 'He can't see me, he can't see me, he can't see me; he'll..,' I repeated in my head until his intense sapphire eyes was fully focused on me. 'No, he'll….' Frighten, I backed up in the bed not caring if my body was screaming against it until I reached the corner where the two walls joined. My body froze, as the intruder….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO# Third Person POV #OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Intense sapphire eyes gazed into those of frightened amber. The sapphire eyes watched the blonde boy, lingering on the boy until the owner decided to see something for himself. As the owner of the sapphire moved forward, the blonde froze. Realizing what was happening, the blonde push back on the wall as if it would hide him from the blue eyed brunette. All the sudden a black stripe blur spurred through the room, crashing right into the blonde's chest.

Jou looked down seeing the familiar appearing cub. Licking Jou's face, the cub relieved the tension from the blonde distracting him long enough for Seto to move closer, unnoticed.

Seto lifted Moku from the blonde. Their eyes once again met. Jou shivered from the gaze; once again, Jou was frightened by the other presence in the room but not showing it to his opponent by the face.

Slowly Seto reached out to touch the blonde and bring him to his senses. His hand not even 2 inches to the blonde when Moku growls telling him to stay put. He never did know how he knew what Moku was thinking. Seto didn't move which left him with his arm stretched out and Moku in his other arm.

"Come on, breakfast is set," Seto tried to encourage the teen on the floor as best as he could, of course, knowing him his tone was not all that welcoming.

Jou looked at the stranger curiously. He was hungry, but he wouldn't trust this brunette so easily. Looking up at the brunette stranger and the cub in his arms, he met the emotionless sapphires then looked at the bright gray orbs lightened with happiness. Slowly Jou took the hand in front of him and waited for a reaction from the other. He didn't know if he could do this or how _this_ happened in the first place.

"Nice to see we're getting somewhere. What's your name?" Seto asked as he slowly pulled the blonde off the floor trying not to irritate the wounds.

"J-Jo-Jonouchi K-Katsuya….but I go by J-Jou."

"Never heard of a name like that, must be rare. Seto Kaiba and this little rascal is Moku," Seto stated referring to the black fur ball in his arms. 'Where is that name from? I'll need to look into that,' Seto stared at Jou wondering to himself. Not many people live here for miles except for Drake and another town about a mile away. He lived right on the outskirts of Drake (Vyzre: Remember this. Darse: Who would the name is boring! Think of something better.)so not a lot of people bothered him.

Moku starred at the two, both seemed to be in their own little worlds. Seto looked to be in deep thought while Jou eyes were gazed. Forgetting that Jou could understand him, Moku cried out - Hey, guys cut it out!-in barks.

Jou snapped out of his trance. "What?" Jou stared confusingly at Moku. Noticing that he was being stared at for his unexpected question, he blushed and looked down at his feet not liking the attention he was receiving.

Hearing what sounded like soft yelps from ahead of him, he looked around and found Moku snickering at him. "It's not funny!" Jou yelled at Moku.

Moku couldn't contain it any longer; he just burst out into yelps which considerably sounded like laughs.

Seto just blinked and looked down at the laughing, yelping pup. "Moku, don't," he stated firmly to the pup in his arm. Moku stopped his puppy laughter and looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

Jou glared at Moku and stuck his tongue out at him. Seeing this, Moku growled and barked playfully back.

"Cut it out, the both of you are acting very immature and look immature as well."

Jou immediately did as said though he was still glaring at Moku.

"Well, I suspect you will be staying with us until your wounds are healed. Would you like to stay?" Seto asked Jou wondering if he will regret this decision.

"….."

"Do you want to stay?"

"Well, I don't want to be a burden to you…"

"Just answer the question and don't worry about it," Seto hurriedly snapped wanting the boy to answer his question straight out. Seto knew if the boy didn't stay God only knows what would happen to the teen.

"If you don't mind I'll stay," Jou stated nervously not sure if he made the right decision, but for some reason he wanted to get to know Seto better. 'And maybe it would be nice to have another friend,' Jou thought happily nodding his head.

"Since that is settled, let's go downstairs and eat now," Seto stated plainly tired of the two of them already and it was only the first day. 'Why me?' Seto groaned in his thoughts.

Moku gave a cry of happiness since the boy was expected to stay with them for at least a little while. Moku was glad he would finally have someone besides Seto to hang around. Speaking of which, maybe Seto will open up a little more with another person around.

Putting Moku on the bed, Seto headed out of the room and down the stairs to get breakfast on the table and get his coffee ready.

Jou followed the brunette out of the room looking at the surroundings before going after him. He followed him until they reached the kitchen. Stopping, Jou smelled the delicious aroma of freshly cooked food. Looking around, Jou found the brunette by the stove getting a plate out of the cabinet to the right of it. Jou went up to Seto and stood next to him looking at the food that was on the plate. Suddenly, Jou's stomach made a large grumbling sound (Vyzre: Don't know what you would call it). Embarrassed, Jou blushed. He couldn't help it if his stomach grumbled because he was starved for a day.

"I hope you don't drool all over my arm."

Jou blinked not comprehending the statement right away. "Hey, I don't drool!"

"Are you sure, puppy, because I see something coming from your mouth?"

Jou quickly wiped his mouth with his arm, but he didn't feel anything. Jou glared at Seto seeing the small amount of laughter in his eyes. Once again a familiar sound from earlier reached his ears, as soft yelps were heard from the doorway of the kitchen. "You are so going to get it Moku!!" Jou exclaimed as he went for the black cub.

Moku dashed out of the kitchen not wanting to know what was going to happen if he was caught by the angry blonde.

"You're not getting any revenge until you eat." Seto said as he grabbed Jou's shoulder and steered him to the table in the kitchen.

Jou pouted. 'Just you wait Moku, I will have my revenge,' he thought to himself with a gleam in his eyes. He sat down at the table and ate his food quietly.

Seto grabbed his coffee from the counter and turned around just in time to see the dark gleam in Jou's eyes. 'That doesn't look like a good sign for Moku,' Seto sighed; he was somehow going to be dragged into their antics sooner or later and he knew it.

Taking his seat at the table, Seto picked up the newspaper from the table to check if there was anything interesting to read. Not finding anything, he took a sip of his coffee while he watched Jou eat.

"Jou, may I ask you a question?"

Jou blinked up from his breakfast. He would have said no, but he was a guest and it would be rude if he did and Seto asked innocently enough. (Vyzre: -cough- -cough- Darse: Poor little Jou, not knowing what he is getting himself into.) "Sure," he answered.

"Why were you out in the Dark Forest?"

Jou froze; he didn't expect Seto to ask him that question. 'Should I tell him the truth…' Jou asked himself. 'But what if….' Jou stared at Seto looking into his emotionless sapphire eyes. 'I know what I will do……..'

TBC…..?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost as long as last time not quite, but I am not promising that they will always be this long because there really was a good stopping point in here besides this one. Of course, the other stopping point would have been better cliffy than this one. And no, Jou will not kill Moku just to let you know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyzre: You know, I think this is the most I have typed in my entire life. That's sad, isn't it? Oh well, what do you guys think of the story so far? Any suggestion, I might take into consideration?

Darse: I have a suggestion!!

Vyzre: 'You know how some teachers ask this?'-thoughts- Is it a stupid question?

Darse: No.

Vyzre: Then ask away.

Darse: Stop writing the story!!

Vyzre: YOU ARE SUCH A DOLT!! I THINK I AM ASKING SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE YOUR PLACE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

Darse: Fine. But I get the next chapter after that!!

Vyzre: Crete!!

Crete: ….

Vyzre: You are hosting the next chapter with me.

Crete: …

Jou: A bit silent, isn't he? Anyways…. Please review, she needs all the support she can get!!

**---ATTENTION----**

Okay, below you will see three different titles. These are some of the best SJ stories out there, my opinion ,of course. I love all of these stories! If you have not read them then I seriously suggest you do!! And since I love these stories and want my reviewers and fellow SJ fans to read them, I am even going to put their summaries!! Though I believe they are incomplete for different reasons, of course .…but they are still excellent stories!!

_Mythological Love Story_ by Vera-chan (AU)

Seto Kaiba is the most powerful man in Japan next to the Emperor and prides himself in his ability to catch mythical creatures. But tales of an ethereal being roaming the forests he has yet to see troubles his mind into seeking the creature out. Seto/Jou!

_Masquerade_ by Xiaolang's Ying Fa (Halloween Fic in beginning)

Yuugi and Yami host a party...Better than it sounds. It's a masquerade and everybody is expecting it to be something else! So what happens if two hated rivals fall in love without knowing who each other are?

_Under the Eyes of Ra _by Jantra (Ancient Egypt setting) -Complete-

Under the eyes of the Ra, can the icy soul of a High Priest be melted by a god touched boy... or will the power of a single golden Item overcome them both?

R&R

PS - I made a community so if you're interested, please stop by and look!! And I don't have any staff members so if anyone's up for the challenge just say so.


	5. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

I am having difficulties with my computer at this point in time. It might take awhile before I can update. Bad thing is I have half the chapter already typed out and final exams are on the way and also the new settings for fanfiction is not helping. One word: _Confusion._

**Conclusion**:_Wolf Down_ is on hold.

Sorry you guys, I am trying to get this fixed. It might take me a long time put hopefully it will not. If you are bored, there is a majority of SJ fics on my author page and in my community you might have not read.

Recommend reads:_ Brutal Immortality_ by The Phantom Writer


	6. Ch 5 The Missing

**Revised version of Ch. 5**

--------------------------------

Sorry for the delay, been busy as usual. I made some changes with some ideas from Yukiko…

---------------------------------

Vyzre: I' m back!! Thanks for the reviews:

**ime back **

**Flame Swordswoman**

**Macduff's Mistress**

Love the encouragement I am getting from you guys!! Don't know what I'd do without my reviewers!!

-

Vyzre: I appreciate those who did review because school is becoming a hassle and it is hard to update with it on your back!!

Crete: ….

Vyzre: Why do I put up with school? Good question, I need to get an answer to.

Jou: I think you need an intelligence transfer.

Seto There is no such thing mutt!!

Jou: Moneybags, I was not talking to you!!

Vyzre: Don't start fighting you two or I will send in the fan girls!!

Crete: ….

Lynch: Don't mind them. Let's continue with the fic…

Title: Wolf Down

Summary: AU A question is asked. Will the secret be revealed or will it remained hidden in the depths. What will Seto do if he found out the truth? (SJ)

Pairings: Isn't it obvious! There will be another coupling, but nothing to do with Joey or Seto!! So you guys are just going to have to wait it out!! MWAHAHAHA!! Sorry, got carried away. (P.S. - the characters are OOC more of the time than not.)

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or its characters…..

_writing _– flashback

"speech"- regular talking

'speech'- thoughts

-speech—animals talking (only in the story it is)

Wolf Down Ch. 5: The Missing by Vyzre (aka CrossH.)

---------------------------------------------------

Last time on Wolf Down:

"Why were you out in the Dark Forest?"

Jou froze; he didn't expect Seto to ask him that question. 'Should I tell him the truth… ?' Jou asked himself. 'But what if….' Jou stared at Seto looking into his emotionless sapphire eyes. 'I know what I will do……..'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O# Jou's POV#O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Well, it's actually a funny story!! I was out getting berries for a friend of mine. He has a very strange craving for wild berries in the Dark Forest; I swear it's unnatural!!" I took a breath I hope he's going to buy this. It's partially true anyways.

Seto glared at me suspiciously. I think he knew I was not telling him everything. Just to prove my theory he said coldly, no emotion showing in his eyes.

"I'm guessing while you were looking for the berries you found Moku?"

"Yes, so…?"

"Never mind," he stated icily which sent shivers down my back. If I didn't know better he hates being lied to. 'Can I really trust this guy..?'

The room is silent and it is getting on my nerves. Moku is no where in sight and I am starting to miss the little guy. I'm not hungry anymore and I barley ate anything from my plate.

"So what's your story, Kaiba?"

"I don't have one to tell to a mutt."

"I am not a mutt! What is your problem!?! I didn't do anything to you, so what's with the insults?" I calmed a little bit but I was still fuming on the inside. 'He has no right to insult me,' I tell myself, this guy definitely has mood swings.

Seto gracefully stood up from his seat and walked out of the kitchen after putting his mug in the sink.

'What's his problem?'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

'I don't know why I got so worked up but it is none of the mutt's business,' Seto stressed as he rapidly typed on his computer. 'Why am I getting so worked up over that mutt?' Seto growled out loud. He was trying to get a background on the teen who says his name is Jonouchi Katsuya.

Beep. "Sorry, Master Kaiba no results were found," answered a voice from the computer.

"So according to the world he doesn't exist at all."

"Yes, no records even stated that name. The name was not on any death list either."

Seto put his head in his hand in frustration grabbing some of his hair.

"How can this be?"

"Don't worry about his background, Master Kaiba, you shall find out eventually. He will not harm you or Moku. His personality is too off to do that."

"Hn," Seto grunted. He sat up from his black leather chair. 'This doesn't make sense. Where did he come from?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moku! Moku?" Seto yelled he was tired of thinking of the stranger. Moku always wanted attention so the cub wouldn't mind getting some. He had a strange connection from the moment he had found him on the porch of this very cabin.

**Flashback**

_It was a tiresome day; he had to have a meeting with the mayor and his councilors who did not know anything. 'Idiotic Morons,' he sneered in his mind as he stepped onto his cabin's steps that lead up to the porch. _

_A whimper was softly heard on the porch. Thinking it was only the creaks of the boards in the cabin, he kept on walking towards the front door. The whimper was called out again daring to be ignored but desperate for immediate attention. He stopped to listen again; the small noise was hardly loud now. The whimper came from his right, left to his front door._

_He walked to the open portion of the porch. Seeing one of his coats on the wooden floor along side his rifle, he kneeled down by the cloth as it rustled he stopped his hand. Once the movement stopped he slowly brought his pale hand to lift the top of the cloth from its place. The cloth revealed a black fur ball shaking and shivering with a bloodied back leg. Putting my hand at a safe distance, I stayed still to wait for a response calm or violent but there was none. The black pup nudged the hand gently but somewhat blindly. He gently brushed his hands over the soft fur checking for any other injuries besides the leg. Not receiving a yelp or whimper, he slowly picked up the bundle in the coat and went inside the cabin. _

_After cleaning the black furred pup up that day, there felt to be a strong connection growing between them. _

_Later that year, Seto started understanding the young pup easier and knew his needs. There was no talking; the communication between him and the pup came naturally like there was something there inside your mind guiding you. _

_The pup followed him practically everywhere, but he didn't mind. Though the pup just became a part of him, he still was missing something._

**End Flashback**

Laughter filled the room from the opened window. Hearing this, he walked to the opened window to see to a laughing Jou with a waging-tail Moku on his chest barking at him playfully. Seto stared at the laughing Jou who was lying in the snow with his blonde hair scattered everywhere in the snow. 'Moku always had a way with people,' he thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stopping his cheerful barking, Moku looked at the door and bolted to it opening it with his nose. Seeing Seto looking down at him, he jump to the taller boy and licked his face.

Seto smiled.

Jou walked in through the opened door and placed himself on the couch. "Ya know; you look better when you smile. I thought you always had a permeate scowl," Jou said the end sarcastically. "Say how long have you had Moku?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious and I want to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat in this case puppy."

"I am going to ignore that. Would you just answer my question?"

"A year in a half."

"Well he is more attached to you than I'd expect. You have a close connection to him."

Moku looked at Jou then back at Seto. Jumping from the taller boy's arms, Moku went to Jou and looked up at him curiously. He barked at Jou then dashed over to Seto and pushed his head on the back of Seto's leg.

"You do know that he wants you to move?" said Jou teasingly.

Seto glared at the blonde haired boy.

"Didn't mean to offend you. Don't get so worked up over simple things," Jou stated raising his hands in defense.

"Hn," Seto grunted and sat on the opposite side of the couch with Moku in the middle. "How is your arm?"

"Better, but it still hurts like hell," Jou stated while holding his hurt arm. Hearing a withheld chuckle, Jou looked over to Seto with a wide grin.

Ignoring what was happening around him, Moku lay on the couch contemplating the happenings of the past few days.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO# Moku's POV#OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jou has now stayed with us for over a week now. Ever since Jou came, Seto seems more emotional. I think they are still warming up to each other though, with their fights every single day I am getting very suspicious of it. I have a feeling that they do it to get close to each other even if it's unconsciously.

**Flashback**

_I slept in Jou's room that day. Seto was up already doing things, I'm too sleepy to know. I'm snuggling up more to the comforters at the end of the bed when Seto walks in not even noticing me at all. He walks to the side of the bed. _

"_Jou, get up," he stated flatly. I yawn. There was no way he was going to get Jou out of bed like that, he sleeps like a rock. He usually let's Jou sleep in and doesn't bother him. _

_Seto huffed. 'Cute, someone's showing emotion' I thought and snickered. Finally noticing me, Seto turns to me and glares. _

"_Shut it, Moku," he playfully whispered under his breath at me._

_He turned back to Jou._

"_Jou get up now."_

'_He's not in a very good mood. I think I'll watch from the sidelines before I get squashed,' I thought as I jumped of the bed to get a good view of what was going to happen without any danger to me._

"_Mutt, if you don't get up this instant, I'll go to extreme measures to getting you up," he stated more fierce and louder._

'_Short tempered this morning, aren't we?'_

"_Give me five more min, Baku," Jou muttered cutely._

_Seto growled. He was tired of this, verbally waking Jou up was not working. Spotting a free pillow on the other side of Jou, Seto reached over Jou's sleeping body and grabbed it. 'He wouldn't…, I feel sorry for Jou,' I thought seeing that gleaming look in Seto's eyes._

"_Fine then." _

_Holding the pillow in both hands, Seto roughly brought it down on Jou's face and kept it there until he heard rustling. Moving the pillow away he looked at Jou, Jou's hair was now a disaster._

"_What did you do that for, you jerk?!" Jou screech as he grabbed his head pillow and threw it at Seto._

"_You wouldn't wake up, puppy," he replied with a smirk dodging the pillow to the right. "It's not my fault that you are a heavy sleeper," he said innocently. _(Vyzre: Innocent? He wishes.)

"_Well, next time don't wake me up. And I am not a puppy," Jou growled. I am guessing he isn't a morning person. _

_-Oh, this is hilarious!- I barked quietly._

"_Yes, you are," Seto argued back putting his hands on the bed and leaning. Jou is blushing and looks slightly uncomfortable in this situation. _

_-Jou is blushing-I cried as I laughed at the situation Jou was in._

_Hearing me, the two on the bed looked at me._

"_Moku, I am going to get you and this time Seto is not going to save you," Jou threaten._

_-Yip, I'm in trouble!-I barked loudly as Jou dashed out of the bed and chased me down the hall. _

_Jou chased me to the living room. I jumped over the couch under the table trying to loose him, but he saw me and dived under the table. I dashed out from there to be caught in the arms of my predator. Jou just grinned and started to tickle me._

_-No…stop… I…Seto…- I yipped in between laughter. _

"_I am not stopping no matter what Seto does so he will not help you," Jou said as tears started to come from my eyes from laughing so much._

"_Are you sure about that, puppy?"_

_Change of POV_

_Suddenly, I found myself pinned on the floor with my hand s above my head and pressure on my legs. I looked up and found myself lost in crystal sapphire depths. Seto had pinned me down to where I couldn't move my limbs all that well. He leaned down and whispered to my ear, " You're too sure of yourself, pup," and for some reason beyond me that sounded seductive. He nipped my ear before I registered what happened next. I was laughing from the hand tickling my sides while the other kept a hold of my wrists. _

"_No fair…you…caught m-me…off …guard…" I burst into laughter trying to catch my breath. I struggled against his grip on my wrists. Getting my hands free, I pushed on Seto's chest and rolled him over so I had him pinned. I was panting and my face was flushed. _

"_Puppy having a hard time breathing?" Seto teased._

"_It's your fault," I said hitting him lightly on the arm which was a bad thing since he rolled us back over. Not wanting to be attacked again, I did the same and this continued until we were near the fair wall of the living room. _

_We separated from each other and lay on our sides on the floor. I was still panting from our little game, and I could feel his powerful gaze on me._

"_Mean," I said pouting. Seeing Seto smile in the corner of my eyes, I sighed happily before closing my eyes. _

_Change of POV _

_I ran from the room when Seto had pinned Jou. I stayed in the entry way to the living room. They are still somewhat fighting though. Knowing them, they will continue too until they're tired of it. Shaking my head, I walked off when they were down playing their game. –Those two are a handful-_

**End Flashback**

That day was fun and Seto seemed really happy that day as well, but Jou has been more silent then he usually is the past few days.

Though, Jou has been acting strangely lately hopefully nothing will happen to him. I don't imagine him leaving anytime soon; he has no where else to go to that I know of.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Next day…..**

"He's gone…"

TBC……?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter should be easy; I have had the next chapter planned just didn't know where to put it. I think it will be quite interesting, but that's because I know what it is!!

Yes, the computer is there and strange, but I'm not changing it till later. It's in a hidden room in the cabin. Tracks and keeps valuable information for reasons.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Vyzre: What did you think? Should I continue?

Jou: Yes. Where is Baku at?

Seto: In the Underworld.

Jou: What? Why?

Seto: Did you not here? He's a psychopathic devil.

Vyzre: Don't make fun of Baku, Jerk! Crete, get him!

Crete: ….

Lynch: Review please!! She needs all the encouragement she can get!! See ya next chapter!!

If you have not read them, I highly recommend you read _Make You Speak_ by kazumigirl and _Mute Is Me _by PawPrints. Excellent stories. Both SJ, of course.

R&R


End file.
